


Peppermint Kisses

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Frustrated Derek Hale, Getting Together, It doesn’t go how you might expect, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, but all’s well that ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles has had enough of Derek’s self-sacrifing ways. Derek has had enough of wanting Stiles and not doing anything about it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Peppermint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look at me on a roll with the Sterek drabbles! Maybe it’s because it’s Scorpio season and this Scorpio is feeling good about it! Anyway, this was inspired by the prompt words _chew, pepper, nut_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Hope you have as much fun reading this one as I did writing it. :-)
> 
> Oh, and I thought I’d picked a nice, sweet, innocent title for this story, but that was before I read the Urban Dictionary definition of ‘peppermint kisses’!

Derek has had enough! Stiles is driving him nuts! The way he looks, the way he smells, the way he talks. The way he _cares_. It’s all too much. Which is why when Stiles is once again berating him for not caring about his own well-being in the middle of a pack meeting Derek finally snaps and pulls him into a passionate kiss. 

A passionate, _minty_ kiss??

One Heimlich manoeuvre and several apologies later Derek is still mortified, but the peppermint gum Stiles had been chewing is no longer lodged in his windpipe and Derek has himself a new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
